Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000
SCi Xicat Interactive |designer = |engine = ProprietaryCarmageddon TDR2000 at Torus Games |release = September 1, 2000 December 14, 2000 |genre = Vehicular combat |modes = Single player, Network Multiplayer |players = 1 - 8 players |ratings = ESRB: M ELSPA: 15+ (cut) USK: 16+ |platforms = Windows |media = CD-ROM |requirements = Windows 95 / 98 PII 266MHz CPU 32MB RAM 210MB Hard Disk Space DirectX 7 8MB Graphics card 8x CD-ROM Drive DirectX 7 Soundcard |input = Keyboard & Mouse |image2 = Carma3boxus.jpg |caption2 = US boxart }} Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000 (more commonly known as Carmageddon: TDR 2000, and Carmageddon 3: TDR 2000 in the US), is an action-racing-vehicular combat video game, the third in the ''Carmageddon'' trilogy. Gameplay Single Player As before, there are 3 ways to finish most levels: *Complete the race, passing every checkpoint before the time runs out *Destroy all the opponents *Kill every pedestrian in the level The player progresses through 'groups' of levels. These levels are a mix of "Race, Wreck, or Wreak havoc among the people" levels and mission-based levels. Each level has to be successfully completed to unlock the next one, and a whole group of levels has to be completed to unlock the next group. The aim of the game is to finish all of the groups, getting the player out of the ghetto and terrorizing the suburbs. Time bonuses can be gained on non-mission levels by crossing checkpoints, damaging opponents, bumping off pedestrians, or collecting certain power-ups. Free Driving This mode allows the player to jump in to any previously unlocked level. Several attributes can be set, from the number and aggressiveness of opponents to the length of the timer. Credits cannot be earned. Multiplayer Total Destruction Racing 2000 has a wealth of multiplayer modes when compared to the rest of the series. There six game types and seven bonus levels. Plot The plot is quite meaty when compared to previous installments, but when push comes to shove it is still as disposable as with previous games. Here follows a condensed summary: Characters Carmageddon TDR 2000 features 49 vehicles, most of them new to the series, and there are no driver names or descriptions listed in-game. The player can only choose the Eagle Mk. 4 at the start of the game, but the vehicles of wasted opponents can be bought after a race using the earned money. The vehicles added by The Nosebleed Pack can be used immediately. Development Torus Games developed the game for SCi. The official Carmageddon website ran a developmental diary called Serialization of a Killer..., discussing changes to the game and presenting new screenshots. The entries are archived here. An alpha demo was featured on the coverdisc of PC Gameplay magazine in the UK, released May 18, 2000. Other magazines to carry the demo included Micromania (Spain), PC Zone Benelux (Holland) and PC Player (Scandinavia). The demo was 127Mbs - This would have taken just over 5 hours to download through a 56k modem (which often had a maximum connection time of 2 hours). In the month of June, the bandwidth used on carmageddon.com for downloading the demo reached 1.7Tb. The demo contains one race of four laps with six opponents, with the timer fixed at four minutes. Driver names For unknown reasons, the driver names and descriptions (as well as "short names") were removed from the game late in development. Most people know the TDR 2000 cars by their vehicle names, as they do not have driver names displayed anywhere in-game... but these details are still in the retail release. All the driver names, their "short names", and descriptions are in the Car_Strings_Country.txt file, inside the Strings directory. Reception The game was not as well received as its two predecessors, managing a score of 48/100 on aggregate review site Metacritic. Stainless have declared that the game and its expansion are not considered part of the series to them.http://www.carmageddon.com/history/carmageddon-tdr-2000. Ports A Game Boy Color port was developed, which was similar in appearance to the first handheld Carmageddon game (which itself looked similar to the Grand Theft Auto for the GBC), with improved handling. Its status on IGN is 'unreleased'. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack was created by Plague and Utah Saints. The track "Techknowledgy" is a reworking of the chorus to Iggy & The Stooges' 1973 song "Search And Destroy," while "Hands Up" is built around the opening line from "Sonny's Burning," a 1982 song by The Birthday Party. # Data # Plague - Cama (3:38) # Plague - Eat It Up (3:57) # Plague - Dedicated to Hate (3:26) # Utah Saints - Techknowledgy (5:26) # Utah Saints - Sick (5:18) # Utah Saints - Hands Up (4:02) Expansion pack The Nosebleed Pack was an official expansion pack that added 10 new vehicles, 3 new environments and several Power Ups to TDR 2000. It also included improved multiplayer modes with extra maps. Originally sold in the UK for £4.99, it was later released onto the internet as a free patch. Changes from Carmageddon II *More detailed graphics (specially model-wise) *Higher gravity. *Single player mode follows a storyline, with every location/group having 3 levels and 3 missions. *Different characters, Locations and menu style. *Free driving mode, skins and the console have been added. *Level high-scores are kept. *On the mini-map, the current checkpoint is identified with extending circles instead of a line. Online Comic Max Damage also appears in a Tozzer.com online comic that was released as a tie-in to this game. It shows him getting hit by an atomic blast (causing his red complexion), as well as initially driving a non-Eagle car (which is rather similar to OK Stimpson's Fraud Broko). Poster There is a single piece of artwork from the game available to buy on Amazon UK"Every Part Hurts" poster at Amazon UK as a canvas poster, from sizes A4 (29cm X 21cm) to A1 (80cm X 50cm). It features the Eagle MK4 parked on top of a body and a decapitated doll. External links * Listing on SCi's Offical Site * Instruction Manual direct download (ENG - 1.58 MB) * Review scores at Gamerankings * Prototype screenshots at TomsGames.fr * Screenshots at GamersHell * Intro on YouTube References pt:Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000 Category:Carmageddon games Category:Windows PC games